


when you're smiling, i wanna be loved by you

by desroyales



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dating, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desroyales/pseuds/desroyales
Summary: Basically, Seokmin giving what Soonyoung wants for his birthday; slow dance dinner date.





	when you're smiling, i wanna be loved by you

**Author's Note:**

> gdi i love soft seoksoon
> 
> title is from "when you're smiling" by louis daniel armstrong and "i wanna be loved by you" by marilyn monroe

Soonyoung wonders, how many times he has the imagination of him and Seokmin going on a cute simple date, and how should he ask that to him. Seokmin has been busy lately, dealing with his upcoming musical stage in which he has been working really hard for. In Soonyoung's mind, he just hopes Seokmin doesn't forget his birthday and he has arranged something for him, and his mind goes wild in imagination. What will Seokmin give to him? Flowers with a birthday card and lots of kisses? His favorite tiramisu cake from the shop near his apartment? Big hugs and an offer to infinite cuddle? Movie night? Even the adult business (you know what I'm implying)? These nights, he likes to play a slow jazzy playlist from his phone to accompany him to sleep, and one night, Soonyoung's sleepless mind drew a scenario of him and Seokmin slow dancing to an old love song, probably after dinner, "I should ask him that..." he mumbles.

The next morning, being as early as 6 AM on Saturday, Seokmin is already hustling, coming into the room and out of that room to another room, gathering his properties for the practice. Soonyoung has been up before Seokmin and he simply peeks his eyes out from the blanket, silently observing Seokmin and contemplates, "Should I... tell him now? But he looks busy," he hesitates. After Seokmin got his stuff packed, he steps into the shower after giving Soonyoung a small peck on the head and a soft 'good morning'; "I should tell him now," he thinks as he dragged himself off the bed sleepily and walks towards the bathroom.

"Seokmin? Can I come in?" He says, after a few light knocks, he then turns the knob after he got an answer. Well, running into the bathroom while your lover is in it is not particularly weird for them. Soonyoung nibbles on his own lower lip before shooting his question, "what time will you be home today?" He leans on the wall beside the door,  _damn is he this hot when he shaves?_

"Probably at 8, I've got quite lots of things to practice, sadly, I'm also going to practice in my armor!" He answered, unspirited at first, excitement grows as he talks about the armor he's going to wear. As he shaves his face clean, he talks about his armor in general, how heavy it is, how he feels so masculine when he wears it, and the sword he's going to act with, Soonyoung listens to all of it but his mind is occupied, he is forming words.

"That's really great, love! I'm definitely going to watch it so I hope you don't be nervous when I'm there, because I have bought tickets of every stage you're in," he shoots a silly wink that makes Seokmin chuckles, "but anyway, uhm, I wanna ask you about something, this is not entirely a question though..." the look Seokmin is giving to him, it's so sincere and loving Soonyoung feels like his legs are about to be jellies, "you know my birthday is today..." he says with small voice with his fingers fidgeting on the hem of his (Seokmin's, actually) t-shirt, hoping Seokmin gets the signal. Somehow, sincere expression disappears slowly from Seokmin's face, being replaced by either surprise or guilt.

"Right... it's your special day, God, I'm sorry, baby, I almost forgot it,"  _should I feel... hurt?_ "I'll make it up to you tonight, I'm going to try my way out to be home before 6, that okay, baby?" Seokmin pats his face dry and walks over to Soonyoung, caressing both of his cheeks, and he stands there with no answer, "you look like you're processing, or thinking about something," he kisses Soonyoung's forehead gently and his lips ghost over the skin, "what is it, my prince?"

"Not to be expectant and hopeful but if you have set a surprise for me, that's great, but my biggest wish right now besides getting cuddles from you, is that I want to have a date with you, dancing slowly as you hold me, and have a romantic dinner, I guess. Are those... cheesy?" his eyes twinkle when he looks up to Seokmin, who is now half smiling.

"Those are better compared to my idea, I was thinking of taking you out, somewhere you want to go, but your idea it is! I'll come home with dinner for two, and some little surprises that I can't tell you now," Seokmin kisses the tip of Soonyoung's nose, "deal, birthday baby?"

Soonyoung chuckles wholeheartedly, "deal!"

* * *

With Seokmin out in the hall, practicing hard to be able to present his best for the musical, he is scheduled for today to shoot a choreography video with his apprentices for the team's YouTube channel and make another choreography with his co-choreographer, then after that maybe he can go home.

As he walks into the building, every staff wishes him a happy birthday, and it simply makes his day. But when he walks into the practice room, everyone is gathered with one of them holding a birthday cake and yell "surprise!". He is literally out of words, he never thought they will give him this kind of surprise. Seconds later he notices a camera is shooting at him and the boy is overwhelmed, his cheeks bloom a soft red tint underneath.

"Oh my dear, thank you all so much for this precious birthday surprise... I never thought of this!" He says, half chuckling, "I guess it's time for me to make a wish, I wish you all to be more talented and I wish for everybody in this room prosperity."  
Before he can blow the candle, the cake holder has something to say, "and for you to have a joyful life, with your boyfriend!" it is official, Soonyoung's face looks like a tomato.  
"Alright now, let's run our schedules first then let's eat the cake later!"

He ends up treating his fellow choreographers some lunch and after he looks to the video they've shot, his apprentices turn out to be in sync and they compliment the choreography, and for that, he treats them too.

* * *

Soonyoung arrives home at 5.16, he got carried away by the conversations he had with his co-workers but he thought Seokmin probably is not home yet, but he was wrong. By the time he steps into his apartment, Seokmin is setting a table with candles and two portions of steak and wine, it is a sight to behold, "Hey, birthday baby," he smiles at Soonyoung.

He eyes Seokmin up and down, why is he so neat like this? His hair is up and flashing his forehead and handsome brows, crisp white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and holy black pants, then he looks down to his outfit that consists purely of windbreaker, white t-shirt, and jogger pants, let's not forget he still got some sweats on his skin. He walks to Seokmin and tip-toes a bit right in front of him, "Are you perhaps my present, sir?" He asks with that signature smile-scrunch.

Seokmin's eyes turn into crescents, "I would rather say I'm the appetizer," his fingers work on getting the windbreaker off from Soonyoung's body, then his eyes are focused to the sweat stains across his shirt, "someone has got to shower and change clothes now," that earns a pout from Soonyoung and he knows what to say, "nope, this table actually does not accept a sweaty baby, but since it's the said baby's birthday, come and sit down! You're probably hungry from dancing and walking your way back here," he throws the windbreaker to the sofa before he pulls a chair, signing for Soonyoung to sit on it.

"Oh, I feel so spoiled," Soonyoung puts both elbows on the table, his chin on his palm and watches Seokmin pouring down some red wine into his bottle.

"And the night is still young," he sits on his chair after he pours some into his glass also, "I got your steak just how you like; medium well-done, mushroom sauce, and peppery mashed potatoes."

Soonyoung shoots an appreciative gaze, "I remember that you said you're the appetizer, can I get my appetizer before I dig into the main dish?" He asks playfully. Seokmin stands up a bit to kiss Soonyoung's lips shortly, "oh, such a nice appetizer, and damn this smells so good let's just eat!"

Throughout the dinner, they share stories about how their day went; Seokmin feels like he's babied even more by the rest of the musical staffs compared to the other rehearsals, they gave him a lot of food and some of them didn't even hesitate to feed him, though the best part for him is when he practiced with the actual costumes. He got to a wear a king's robe and a crown, the costumes were very fancy, but behind all of those, he feels even more nervous since it's going to be his musical debut.  
Then Soonyoung gets to share how his day went; how the staff prepared him a birthday cake and they have eaten all of it, and he treated them kimchi fried rice for lunch, he can't say a lot of things because he is too occupied of finishing the steak. Seokmin's eyebrows rise quite high, "are you that hungry, baby? Or is it nice?"

"It is so nice," he forms out a chef kiss, complete with the OK sign. After he finishes his steak, his glass is about to be empty thus he grabs the bottle and pour the wine down until it's half filled, "can I get drunk today?"

Seokmin chuckles, "birthday baby can do what he does, but you said you want to slow dance, right?" He puts the cloth on his lap on the table and gets up, walking himself to the small black Bluetooth speaker they got on top of the shelf, connecting it to his phone firstly, then Soonyoung hears a new song to his ear, but he still can tell which era the song was released in, "I hope my prince doesn't get too drunk so I can still dance with him," he spreads his arms out, inviting Soonyoung to hug him.

Soonyoung is a bit tipsy already, actually, but he still can't walk towards Seokmin properly, they eventually hug each other quite tight. Then he can feel Seokmin's body sways side to side gently to the music, "what is the title called, Seokmin?" he snuggles his cheek on Seokmin's shoulder, inhaling his perfume.

"This one is I Wanna Be Loved By You, performed by Marilyn Monroe," he answers, voice is soft and almost humming. He grabs Soonyoung's left hand and intertwines his fingers with Soonyoung's before extending them out, "let's do it the old-fashioned way, how about this?" He accentuates it with a peck on Soonyoung's head

The sweet act makes Soonyoung's flushed cheeks even more flushed, he can feel his cheeks sporting a bright red tint, "just like what I always wanted," he says with a big grin across his face, "thank you so much for this birthday surprise, you know how much I love you," he looks up to Seokmin with a pair of loving eyes.

"Everything for my prince," he places a sweet peck on his forehead, "let's dance until you feel sleepy, then we'll go to bed together, and tomorrow I'm going to take you for shopping, you know, your birthday present."

Soonyoung's reaction to that is just a chuckle as they slow-dance the night away.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this after soonie's bday :>  
> 


End file.
